bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Obsessionx/Big Brother 13 - Week 3
So, I thought I would start a blog about this season's Big Brother contestants and all that they do and I guess my opinions of them and the house guests and their decisions. And I guess we're starting with week three, so here we go. Currently Listening to: ''One For The Radio - McFly'' Time: ''6:00PM'' After the live eviction, the house guests went outside to play for HOH. I guess I don't remember what game they played, but it was one of those question games. And unfortunately, Rachel won. I know some of you might like Rachel, but to me, she is just a horrible person. I think Jeff and Jordan should've just nominated her and Brendon last week, because really, I think she is more of a liability than an asset. Brendon would be mad for a couple of weeks, but really, I think he'd come around to seeing that his life as a house guest is better without Rachel. That guy has got a good head on his shoulders. :) I think it also was unfair for Cassi to leave, because really, she said one thing to Rachel and all of a sudden, Rachel has categorized her as a liar, a snake, a cheater. I understand she hadn't won anything, but they were honestly trying. I'm sorry that they are new to the game and it might've been a little tougher than it looked, but Rachel's been through it once and she should realize that it might take some getting used to. I understand, though, that someone had to go, and it's sad that that someone had to be Cassi. :/ Okay, before I turn this into and 'I Hate Rachel' blog, let's turn to the other contestants. So Adam and Dominic were up for nomination first last week, and now they're up again. In all retrospect, I think Dominic is the best choice to keep. Again, I think Adam is a liability. Currently, both Adam and Dominic were told by Rachel and Brendon that if they were put up that neither one of them was the target. But if Brendon doesn't use the POV, then somebody's going to be a little shocked. O_P I like Adam. I think he's a reasonable player and really has an understanding of the game, even if he does love bacon and Beverly Hills 90210 a little bit too much. Dominic and Daniele are pretty freaking cute. Together, that is. If there's one showmance I'm rooting for, it's Dominic and Daniele. That is, unless Dominic gets evicted. Then, you know it's Jeff and Jordan all the way. Even though they aren't much of a showmance anymore. :/ Oh, and if you haven't heard, Brendon won POV. And it's been passed through the grapevine(or the live feeds) that he didn't use it to save Dominic and Adam. And apparently, Daniele is pissed. In all honesty, I think her dad would be screaming at the television to leave him in the dust and just stick with the other Veterans. Now for who's going home. I think they'll keep Adam around. Since he is more of a liability and Dominic is the stronger of the duo, he'll be eliminated. Anything to keep the veterans in power, right? No. I would actually like to see one of the newbies win something. Preferably Shelly. I don't particularly like Porsche. And she's about the only newbie I don't like. I think she's a bit dumb, but it does keep the house lively. (: I'm a fan of Lawon, Kalia, Shelly, Adam, Dominic. Pretty much any of the newbies but Porsche. Oh, and as a whole, you can throw in Rachel. I pretty much like everyone else and the sooner they get both of them out of the house, the more I will enjoy the show. But I do like the drama that Rachel brings to the house. She lets her emotions get too out of control and if she doesn't win something or get picked for something, she's crying. But when they win, she's happy. O_O So, in retrospect, so long Dominic. :/ I will definitely miss you. Until Thursday, Jami. <3 Category:Blog posts